


a perfect storm

by mariott



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post TFP, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sort Of, a girl can dream, a little humor, kissing or almost at least, maybe a little canon?, thats my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariott/pseuds/mariott
Summary: a small one-shot.He said he needed her help.To chatch a killer, they almost cross blurred lines.Unfortunately, characters do not belong to me





	a perfect storm

"Don't."

He was holding her face between his hands. Their lips a hairbreadth apart.

"Please don't kiss me." Her eyes closed, her lips parted - and slightly wobbly - at this nonexistent distance he could see that there were tears gathering behind her closed lids.

Three months after sherrinford they were back on solid ground again. Friends. Safe. Or so he had thought.

He took her on this case to catch a killer. A killer that targeted couples. Happy couples, couples in love. She agreed though hesitantly, on the condition that there wouldn't anything happen.

To her or between them? She never clarified but given Molly's personality probably the later.

And now he was standing so close to her, holding himself back.

"I won't. I can't." While he spoke he could practically feel the warmth that radiated from her lips.

"Theres a killer thats watching us. Me kissing you now would be..

The image came unbidden, his lips on hers. His tongue fighting for dominance with hers. Licking the inside of her mouth and hearing her moan into his. Catching her lips with his teeth or she nibbling on his lower lip. His knees where getting weak the longer the film in his head was playing.

He never before felt the urge to kiss someone else like this. Kissing was always just a means to an end. Like it had been with Janine. He had actually kissed her and never quite felt this.. disoriented.. like he was feeling now with Molly.

And they weren't even kissing!

..distracting" He breathed against her mouth.

Her response was a watery, soft giggle. "Didn't know that to small lips could be distracting."

His hands gilded down her face, the apples of her cheeks. Down to the curve of her lips, _so soft_. His thumbs stroking her lower lip, Cupid's bow, feeling her soft moist breath on his fingertips.

"Idiot who said such nonsense." She crooked a sly smile at him at this. "Not to small. Petit, fine.."

With her eyes still closed she let the feel of him overtake her, the callus from his violinplay grazing the tender skin of her lips. Ignoring for the moment that this could shatter her completely, after she survived the "I love you" just so, she let him take her over. It was to much right now, having him so close to her - smelling him in. Sandalwood, dark coffee and mint. And his own scent, the warm smell of his skin, his throat, radiating an aroma around him, which she was so near now. She could swear she could almost fell the throbbing of his pulse there, beating in her own veins.

Her tongue came out a little, just the peek, to wet her lips and catching the side of his thumb in the movement.

She froze, to much of a coward to open her eyes. Oh god, she didn't mean to, he will surly push her away now. Looking at her, shocked, disgusted. Or laughing: "Come now, Molly. That was all just for show, don't be dense. You didn't think i would want to kiss you for real, did you?" She didn't want to see the pity in his eyes so she kept hers tightly squeezed shut.

So, she did not see that he indeed had a shocked expression on his face after she licked his digit. But shocked for a whole different reason.

His body reacted, oh hell did he react!

"You're aware that a Madman with murderous intentions is watching you right now?" The John in his mind mocked.

"Not the time to spot a boner." Mind-John snorted.

Sherlock decided to ignore the smugness of his friend for the time being, rather concentrating on his small, not so small, problem at hand.

"Fuck." His hands landing on Molly's hips for just a moment, squeezing her waist and pressing her against him from chest to tigh.

She gasped at the feel of him and an instant later he released her, straightening back up and meeting her eyes.

They could hear sirens in the distance and see the blue-red light, the police chasing their man.

"Shouldn't be hard for Lestrade to catch him now.. the Killer, our Killer, i mean.."

Dear Lord, he was babbling. And did he just say hard???

Judging from the agitated look in Molly's eyes, he just said it.. hard.. _stop thinking it!_

"Yeah.. hard."

_Eeeeekkk! And stop saying it! Abort Abort!_

"I..I meant not hard, no, they catch him.. Sure, right. Chips?" he asked, desperately trying to regain his male baritone and not squeaking like a schoolgirl.

"And then maybe.. we could talk." _Get yourself together now_. "I think i should clarify some things..about us." He sounded more serious then he intended.

She frowned and a hurt expression crept into her eyes, so he stepped closer again and taking her hand, he said:

"No, Molly. Us as in we, i mean us as in together..we..you and me..if you still want..me?" The End sounding more like a question then an attempt to assure her of his intentions.

Molly was blushing now.. **hard**.. _oh come on_!! He wondered how far that blush would go down. Maybe he could find out one day. 

She looked at him, almost challenging "Ok, Chips and talking, sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
